Journal 2
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It's hard being the middle child, that much 2 knew. Mostly when your 'Keeper' is a Yandere 9-year-old with a possible bipolar disorder and a lust for power. (Orignal Idea from Reapergenesis32) Sentient Book 2
1. Intro

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**AN: I read a Fanfiction called 'Journal 3' by Reapergenesis32. I asked Reaper if I could do one for Journal 2. Not to sure if it will be a oneshot or not, up to you guys. My other stories will be updated as soon as my plot bunnies come back to me.**

**Intro**

**Quiet**

_It was very silent, kind of scary for me, I'm used to having someone to talk to...My mind is still reeling after the day I was put here...Why did Father leave me here? I miss 1 and 3. At least they were someone!_

Journal 2 sighed as he looked around the dark area, he was possible hiding behind a bunch of books, that much he knew. Used to be he could pick up on 3 and 1, but not enough to talk to them. THis made the journal desperate to have someone, ANYONE, to talk to or at least be near. He was already talking to himself, which was the first sign of insanity as 1 put it.

That was until a loud creak stopped 2 argument with himself.

_Well at least I'm not a- Hey it's light! _The journal cheered as it enjoyed the 'feel' of sun light on it's cover. The six finger hand gleamed as the sun shined on it, it's been forever since 2 has seen the light of day. Good timing too, he was about to give himself a piece of his mind.

_What who is this guy? _2 'looked' up at the boy with white hair and pale skin, he looked very chubby, and gave off a very scary vibe. 2 shivered as he felt the kid pick him up, he didn't like this, not one bit, but...it was better than nothing right?

_I wonder who this kid is, and why he gives off the same vibe does when 1 is ticked? _2 shivered again in remembrance, that day was scary. He never wanted to repeat it, but, this guy made him sick to the core. 2 frowned a little, what was it the term 1 used about people like this?

_Yamer? Yicker? Yader?...Yandere! That was it! _2 'looked' back up at the boy, and frowned, something was to come. And with the kid looking at his pages with a hunger gaze, this made the journal think. If that was the right term, and the way this kid looked at him, 2 had his work cut out for him.

_Well, can't be too hard hiding dangerous items and things from a 8-year-old, right?_

**R&R Next chapter will vary on things.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Recapping the Past**

_I take it back, this is the hardest thing I have ever done! This darn kid, or as I have found out his name, Gideon, is relentless. And yes, he is bipolar, I have watched his movements and actions for the past 3 months now, or at least I think 3 months, and he is very much bipolar and a yandere. _2 groaned as he felt sore from all the times he was slammed shut by the flippen albino. He swore he'd turn into 3 by the time this was over, but, he had to stay positive.

_I'm beginning to see why he wanted me in the first place, and also who has corrupted this kid so much. I guess we can't choose our parents….._ 2 sighed softly, thinking deeply as of now, it was dark with hardly any light in the room. He missed the old days, when he and his siblings would talk and debate for hours on end. It was odd because Father could not hear them, no matter how much they wished it. Then his thoughts wandered back to a certain Dream Demon.

2 shivered, the very thought of that guy made him scared. He remembered the day faintly, when Father made a horrible choice of trusting that thing. It ended with him having to hide all three of them. If a book could cry, 2 would have been by now, for one of two reasons, he was alone and wanted his siblings, or he was scared Gideon would summon that monster back here.

_I don't think the kid even has an idea of how to summon something, that, or he does and doesn't know how to do it properly. I'm hoping the first one! It took forever to send Bill back to his realm, we can't let him get back out again. _2 chuckled, now he sounded like 1. He often times was the one would kept 1 and 3 from fighting or not talking to each other. The invisible glue that held the family together. Though two were the only two family members he had left, he had a feeling Father was long gone.

_No, I must not think of that, I have to stay positive. _2 told himself, with a 'nod' of confidence. That kid, Gideon, was possible looking for the charm, said to give psychic powers to a person. Mostly just levitation….No really that was basically all of it. The only one to say what the future should be is 1. 2 knew this much, no one could handle a second 1 in this world. He betted the world would explode, 3 said she'd hid in a cubby and hope he wouldn't find her.

Yeah, they were kind of mean to 1 at times, but, they truly love him. And though he'd never say it out loud, 2 knew he truly did care much for the two of them. That made him 'smile' a bit. Sure, it was scary being them, but there were happy moments.

_I'm sure that I will be with them again! _He said to himself then heard the door open, he 'looked' to see the creepy smile of Gideon. A chill ran through his cover and spine, the boy found it, crap! He thought that thing had hid the darn necklace charm in the dream world, of course, he didn't…2 should have known better.

_Things have only just begun….. _2 thought gravely, and now he feared for his sibling's safety, more than his own.

**There you go, next is EP 4 wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hand That Rocks Mabel**

2 hummed a tune, thinking deeply after Gideon Brat found the amulet. He was sure that the triangle already hid it or destroyed it. Darn that Dorito, always putting off things until later, but forgets about them, like he does human time. 2 sighed to himself, listen to him, might as well call him 1 now. 2 shook his 'head' clear, he had to focus on the here and now.

_From the looks of things, Gideon is using the amulet to put on a show. _2 thought to himself, a sigh escaping him. This was not going to be easy, plus, over the last few days, and much to his relief, Gideon has been more interested in this girl named Mabel. 2 gagged at the thought of someone actually loving that little faker. How could they with how sick his aura was, but not all human could see auras.

_If only, then a lot of things could have been prevented. 1 might agree with that also, or he might not say anything to it. _2 giggled a little, sounded about right. Though he wished his Onii-chan would talk to him more. But, back to the main situation, 2 had to be more careful now, no matter the object or spell, he had to hide it. Besides, he was very sure Gideon didn't know how to do a proper summoning, seeing as the kid can't even make the most useless of spell work right.

2 was so deep in though he didn't notice come into the room and open him, until pain shot through him as how he slammed his other cover on the bench. Brat. 2 saw him looking at a page that made shivers run down his spine. The glint in the kids eyes made him second guess his last thought, this kid can't be serious! Deep down 2 knew he now couldn't deal with this alone.

Stretching out his awareness he felt something, far off, but above ground. He sent out a message to this person. But, to his surprise he knew that person. But, for now, he needed to concentrate on the message. But the time Gideon slammed him down again he almost lost it, he whimpered and 'glared' at the kid. Then he had to stop before he passed out, that's the last thing he needed to do now.

He only hoped the message got through. To whoever it was.

**There you go, I am so sorry they are short, but there is not much too really say. 2 isn't on their adventures and to me Gideon won't take him just anywhere with him.**


End file.
